Angels & Agony
by zoesaday goga
Summary: la soledad es una expresion de madrugada, el corazon puede guardar tanto dolor, pero una luz puede mostrarte un nuevo y mejor mañana. el ser un heroe no es sencillo, hay quienes tienen una vida tranquila despues de tanto luchar, y estan los que pelean con el mal dentro de ellos aunque sean tan divinos como los angeles... [EXPLICIT SEX, YAOI HARD]


La oscuridad, la nada, ella ha visto el espacio el vacío del universo, y ella se sentía sola, ahora ella se encuentra en una oscuridad absoluta, es lo único que conoce, la soledad del universo, y solo ella en medio de todo y a la vez de nada, ella reflexiona y se da cuenta del lugar, y se pregunta ¿Dónde estoy? pero ella no tiene miedo, siente algo más, es el hecho de que no hay nadie más, está SOLA, como siempre, ella y ella, de su pecho empieza a resplandecer una pequeña luz, tan frágil, que sale de ella como un pensamiento algo de esperanza quizás, la pequeña luz flota delante de ella, haciendo que la persiguiera podría mostrarle el camino para salir de allí, Samus no lo sabe solo por intuición y como la luz la ha ayudado antes en el Aether, ella confió, para entonces la pequeña luz le mostrara una pareja que caminaba al parecer tomados de la mano, ella se acercó para solo ver quien era pero en ese momento solo notó que la pareja desaparecía frente a ella dándole la espalda, Samus reconoció a sus padres, esto la lleno de gran tristeza, recordar lo sucedido ese día, un gran dolor empezó en su pecho, los ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, alzo su mirada para ver a la pequeña luz volver y seguir flotando frente a ella, la miro y continuo siguiéndola una vez más se detuvo, para ver dos figuras antropomórficas, uno bajo y el otro alto, la pequeña luz desapareció nuevamente, una vez más ella se acercó lo más rápido solo para ver desaparecer mientras le daban la espalda, a ese par, a esos que considero amigos, o quizás un abuelo y un tío, el sabio anciano chozo y el estricto voz gris, parte de su infancia y de su entrenamiento para ser la guerrera que es, otra vez el dolor en su pecho se hizo más fuerte, ella se contenía, pero su tristeza se hacía más grande que su fuerza, la pequeña luz titilando casi tan frágil como ella estaba en ese momento apareció ella se levantó, con un gesto de enojo tratando de esconder su dolor, siguió a la luz para encontrar a un par de personas, la luz se desvanecía no quería acercarse, pero pensó "debo terminar con esto!", corrió tan rápido para ver que eran Ian y Adam Malcovitch aun cerca ella alzo su brazo para sujetar su hombro pero al hacerlo era intangible para desmoronarse entre sus dedos, tratando el espejismo de mirar hacia atrás, sin conseguirlo, en ese momento ella sucumbió al dolor de su tristeza y empezó a llorar amargamente cayendo de rodillas al suelo donde pudo ver como la pequeña luz caía también para desaparecer y dejar todo en oscuridad absoluta de nuevo, en la oscuridad ella seguía lamentándose por todas las visiones que habían pasado ante ella, esas personas que ella había querido y que se desvanecieron en su vida, sus lágrimas se escuchaban como grandes gotas cayendo en un lago, se podía escuchar las ondas que producía al caer, de pronto una dulce voz de una niña le dice, "no llores, estamos aquí, mami..", una segunda voz de niña se escuchó, "vamos, debemos seguir. No estés triste...", para luego decir juntas al unísono "nos esperan...".

Ella las vio para contemplar dos niñas gemelas vestidas de blanco, de cabellos rubios, y mechones rojos de piel trigueña, con la única diferencia que una tenía los ojos azules, y la otra tenía los ojos verdes, cada una tomo sus manos y la acompañaban por lo que parecía un gran lago donde caminaban, a su izquierda la niña de ojos azules dejaba una estela de energía azul corrosiva que corrompía el alma a su paso llamado phazon, la otra niña en su mano derecha emanaba a su paso, pequeños organismos que pudrían y devoraban la vida al que conocía como X's, aun así las niñas sonreían mientras caminaban, eso la tranquilizaba, el dolor en su pecho empezó a disminuir mientras salían del lago, a un camino de una colina donde se veía a lo lejos luces que resplandecían, caminó hasta llegar a la cima de la colina para ver a un muchacho, con una armadura SPD, en color negra y dorada, que desde un peñasco levitó hacia una gran ciudad a lo lejos que lo estaba atacando con cañones, el joven de su mano salió una pequeña luz como la que la guio hacia a las niñas en el lago, que luego se tornó en rojo, y se envolvió en llamas negras, su resplandor absorbía la luz y distorsionaba el espacio donde estaba, el muchacho de la armadura negra, lanzo ese pequeño destello negro a la ciudad donde inmediatamente todo se llenó de luz, estruendo y fuego, para luego ser devorado por la oscuridad que se comprimió a sí mismo para luego desaparecer y dejar un gran cráter donde no se veía evidencia si alguna vez hubo vida, mientras Samus veía la destrucción de la ciudad, el joven dejo de levitar bajando al pasto de un gran prado, donde las niñas al verlo, corrieron alegremente diciendo:- hermano mayor! eres el mejor!- mientras corrían alrededor de él, el muchacho se quitó el casco para hacer notar su cabello rojo como el fuego, su piel morena, y sus ojos dorados como el amanecer, el muchacho sonreía a las niñas, mientras corrían en el prado, Samus aun así no sentía miedo y su corazón ya no sentía dolor, entonces una mano se posó sobre su hombro, ella volteo, para ver a Ganondorf abrazarla mientras le decía:- estoy muy orgulloso de nuestra descendencia, estoy tan feliz, te amo...- para luego recibir un cálido beso.

Ese beso que parecía tan real para ser un sueño, ella se despertó, para ver como en realidad si estaba siendo besada por él, termino su beso, desnudos sobre una gran cama, ella lo miró, para luego sonreír ante algo tan tierno, esperando una respuesta a el beso, el contesto:- sonreías en tu sueño que no pude evitar despertarte como el antiguo cuento de la princesa durmiente, ella se sonrojó y dejo salir una risilla, él la miró extrañado pensando que se estaba burlando de su gesto de afecto, pero antes de que hablara ella se acurruco junto a él, acariciándole el pecho y dijo -eres el rey que me ha salvado de mi sueño para hacerlo realidad, él se sonrojo, y miro para otra dirección tratando de esconder el halago, ella sabía que no fue un sueño si no una visión pero no lo comentó solo lo miró y dijo:- ahora comprendo por qué los novios son tan melosos, es muy placentero-, mientras seguía acariciando el torso de su amante,- pero ahora se ha hecho tarde y nos hemos perdido el desayuno- el contesto:- no te preocupes, las ventajas de tener sirvientes es que ellos están para esos detalles- mientras colocaba un gran tazón de frutas en la cama, Samus tomó una gran fresa, que mordisqueó, para mirarlo a él y colocárselo en la boca, y dijo:- es muy dulce- él contestó:- tan dulce como tú- y besó su cuello, siguieron comiendo las frutas, mientras se acariciaban, el mostraba su deseo por ella, y ella le gustaba los cariños que recibía de él, terminaron el tazón quedando solo un arándano, el quitó el tazón de la cama y tomó la baya, la tomo con sus dedos y la colocó en el pezón izquierdo de Samus, para tomarla con su boca, deleitándose con el seno de Samus, lamiendo el jugo de la baya, Samus lo veía, y gemía ante lo que hacía, sus gemidos se oían levemente, en el pasillo oscuro donde yace la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos cerca de allí, Cloud escuchaba los ruidos que hacían la pareja recién casada, después todo él ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía, aunque no contaba que con lo que realmente sucedió en esa habitación, siguió su camino aunque quedo mirando ese oscuro pasillo, pensando en el trato que había hecho con Ganondorf, prosiguió caminando en el pasillo, cuando de pronto oye un gran alboroto, la mayoría de los personajes están en la enfermería, algo ocurrió mientras Bayonetta y Pit luchaban, vio que murmuraban las chicas de fire emblem, así que como todas adolescentes escuchar lo que dicen no será un problema, Kamui decía:- solo vi cómo se desplomó- Lucina continuaba:- nunca confié en esa bruja, desde que entro aquí, sabíamos que ella elimina ángeles!, los ángeles los seres más puros e inocentes, guiadores de la justicia divina- Robin hablo:- he leído, mucho y hasta ahora los ángeles son el símbolo del bien, ella lucha contra la divinidad de la luz, no es una chica buena, y menos con ese atuendo tan revelador!- seguían murmurando de lo sucedido, así que busco más información, se acercó, a Fox y Falco, tratando de no ser notado, y escuchó de Fox- al comienzo todo estaba bien, Pit se veía entusiasmado en derrotar a Bayonetta, vi que después estaba como despistado, me imagino que esperaba que Palutena estuviera viéndolo, pero la bruja no lo dejaba ningún momento- Falco continuo- pero era de esperarse que lo lanzara lo más lejos de la plataforma, pero si fue de lo más extraño que de las veces que lo saco, volvía aleteando, usando el poder de la luz para dar el gran salto planeando para llegar, con todos los ataque que hacia podía vencerla, pero cuando puso el escudo, este desapareció fue muy extraño- al notar Fox y Falco la presencia de Cloud, ellos silenciaron y se alejaron, Cloud trato de buscar nueva información, vio a Megaman, Sonic y Pacman, esperando saber más, caminó hacia ellos, como una sombra detrás de un pilar, para escuchar, Megaman hablo:- vi que no podía lanzar flechas de luz, sus golpes eran cada vez más débiles, aunque no sabía si era una estrategia,-Sonic replico:- y noté que empezaba a caerse las plumas, cuando Bayonetta lo lanzo lejos, dio 2 aleteos pero el tercero tocó la orilla y aun así cayó- Pacman solo dijo: waka waka waka.

Cloud empezaba a armar lo que sucedió en el combate, pero necesitaba saber que paso después de que Pit cayó de la plataforma de combate, Mario empezó a hablar, así que sigilosamente se acercó y se colocó en una pared, entonces supo lo demás, Mario decía:- cuando volvió a la plataforma estaba desmayado, sus plumas se caían y el presentador dijo el ganador que fue la bruja Bayonetta, pero Pit no se movía, y aún no ha despertado -Luigi continuo- es muy extraño Mario, creo que la bruja se le ha pasado la mano, Darkpit está muy enojado y palutena no aparece en ninguna parte- Peach:- esa tipa debe estar con cualquiera ahora, hay muchos que no están aquí, no se preocupa por su héroe, así es ella, esta tan perdida- Cloud sonrió, mientras que estaban allí, Pit despertó pero no se veía muy consiente, más bien no decía nada, sentado viendo el horizonte sobre la cama de la enfermería, Darkpit llego gritándole- que te paso?!, no pudiste con una bruja, peleaste con hades y te pasa esto!- lo miró pero Pit no dijo ni una palabra, miraba al frente sin mirar a nada, todos se quedaron extrañados al verlo así, pues es un chico muy hiperactivo ruidoso, pero ahora solo estaba estático, como si esperara algo, Mario dijo:- creo que debemos dejarlo aquí, esto parece muy mal, hasta que se recupere- así que todos salieron de la enfermería incluyendo a Cloud mientras miraba que la luz de los ojos de Pit se opacaba, mientras salía, y caminaba por los pasillos de nuevo, solo para llegar a la sala de la mansión y ver lo que irónicamente seria "un juicio de brujas", Darkpit lanzó la acusación- tu! bruja! ser infernal! tu hiciste que Pit quedara así!- mientras la señalaba, Bayonetta replico:- mira niño, tu amigo estaba consciente de lo que le ocurriría al pelear contra mí, además yo estoy jugando conforme a las reglas de este torneo, mis ataques no harían eso- Darkpit seguía acusándola - como se puede confiar en ti, eres la causa por lo cual tu mundo se derrumba!, y piensas que te puedo creer! lo mejor que saben hacer ustedes es mentir!- todos alrededor miraban, Darkpit estaba a punto de usar los sables y Bayonetta ya no estaba de humor para hacer poses sexys y la sombra en sus ropas estabas descontroladas, Cloud miraba, esperando el desastre, pero Mario intervino- amigos, por favor, este torneo se ha hecho antes, nadie tiene la culpa, lo que sucedió debió ser por algo, solo el que puede hacer algo así es la mano maestra y solo la podemos ver al finalizar esto, ya habrá una explicación, pero no podemos lanzar acusaciones, así que calmémonos y sigamos con nuestra estancia aquí- Mario los miró y aparentemente se calmó, aun así Darkpit voló enojado fuera de la mansión, mientras Bayonetta se fue al bar a desquitarse la ofensa del ángel oscuro.

Al parecer Cloud, sospechaba de Ganondorf, pero no tenía pruebas y no había forma de comprobarlo, de todas formas era lógico lo que sucedía, que Pit estuviera como si fuera hechizado, y Bayonetta siendo acusada, además de recordar cumplir con su trato de tener la espada maestra a cambio de su ayuda, pero una voz empezó a resonar en su mente, primero levemente, lo llamaba, pero desde que hizo trato con Ganondorf la voz se hizo más fuerte, a veces se reía, su mente le hacía escucharlo, veía una sombra que empezaba a tener forma, no había sentido eso desde ese día, en que junto con Tifa y Barret en esa pirámide, donde quedo en trance por primera vez, para luego despertar invalido y sin esperanza, pero ahora sería diferente, esa voz la callaría para siempre, ahora que tenía una oportunidad de sacarlo de su cuerpo.

Era su turno de pelear, y contra link, pero con lo que ocurrió a Pit, se pospondría por un par de días, mientras debía buscar concentrarse para poder lastimarlo sin que los espectadores se den cuenta, que ya no está jugando con las reglas del torneo, si quería esa espada que repele el mal, debía acabar con su portador, mientras Cloud está sentado con su enorme espada, mientras ve su brillo con el resplandor de la mañana, link se acerca, saben que a pesar de que los comparan por ser los héroes en sus respectivos mundos, son tan diferentes en sus historias, para Cloud link vive una vida en rosa, mientras él tiene que lidiar con esa voz que lo atormenta donde quiera que vaya, link tiene una vida que Cloud quizás quisiera, esa vida que nunca pensó que algún día anhelaría, volver a su casa con su familia, beber en el bar de Tifa, ver el firmamento con Aerith en el parque, pero no!, y la voz en su mente se hace más fuerte al sentir la envidia de Cloud hacia link, link le habla:-hi! Cloud!, seremos los próximos en pelear, yo no soy como los de fire emblem, siento que será una gran pelea...-y calló, Cloud solo lo vio, entonces la voz en su cabeza le decía- pobre niño ingenuo, míralo, que hace aquí?, tratándose de llevar bien contigo?, que busca?, ya se dio cuenta de tu plan?, vamos respóndele, el pobre chico está esperando, y si sigue este silencio tan incómodo, oirás lo que te estoy diciendo...jajajaja!- Cloud hizo una mueca y dijo- seguro...- link trato de ser amable y siguió hablando- porque tu espada es muy grande, me pregunto cómo es que puedes sostenerla- link saco la espada maestra, Cloud vio la espada sorprendido- mira esta es mi espada, ha pasado de generación en generación y ... - Link seguía y seguía hablando pero Cloud solo tenía atención a esa espada que Link mostraba, entonces la voz volvió a replicar en su mente, solo que ante su envidia, podía ver como la sombra rodeaba a Link, por cada segundo se podía ver su forma real, hasta que cabellos blancos se escondían detrás de Link y un traje negro en cuero empezaron a sobresalir para ver que la sombra alta emergía de su subconsciente, Link seguía hablando, la sombra dijo mientras sus manos acariciaban la cara de link- es un niño hermoso, solo mira su inocencia, su corazón puro, muy contrario de ti, que deseabas ser el más fuerte y hasta tú mismo mataste a Zack, su cuerpo es firme, es tan joven, para llevar una espada así, la que tu deseas...- Link se dio cuenta que Cloud estaba distraído y replico- Cloud, Cloud!- Cloud respondió volviendo a la realidad- ah! si!?- link siguió hablando de su pelea en Hyrule contra el gran mal, llamado Ganon, a lo que Cloud le salto una duda, y dijo:- y como haz derrotado a Ganondorf?- la voz volvió a hablar- así que le sacaras información para traicionar a Ganondorf, muy astuto, por eso estoy aquí, tu eres mi favorito desde ese día con Zack- Link respondió:- claro!, la espada maestra es la única que puede hacerle daño y las flechas de luz que tiene Zelda, podemos encerrar a Ganon, porque es lo único que podamos hacer para detenerlo- Cloud asentó comprendiendo que podía tener la posibilidad de detenerlo si tenía la espada maestra, en ese momento Lucina llama a Link para ir al jardín, y Link se despide de Cloud, y se va.

La voz en la cabeza de Cloud no lo deja, ahora puede ver como lo acecha donde quiera que va como una sombra, Cloud camina hacia su habitación ya que es de noche y mañana empezara a entrenar, para estar listo para el combate, entra a su habitación, se quita la ropa y entra a la ducha, esta con la cara arriba hacia la regadera, y escucha la voz detrás de él, ahora puede sentirlo, se siente una mano en su hombro que acaricia su brazo y oye un suspiro, sabe que debe reprimir ese ente que comparte su genética, cierra los ojos, cierra el puño y empieza a decir un mantra "si tu buscas ser un héroe, necesitas tener sueños y honor..." una y otra vez, hasta que la mano en su hombro dejo de sentirse, la lagrima que sale de su ojo se confunde con el agua de la regadera, mientras dice:- gracias! Zack!, no dejare que él me controle una vez más...- termino de ducharse, se viste con un bóxer, mientras sigue secándose con una toalla azul el cabello, siente otra vez esa sombra junto a él, solo que esta vez lo aprisiona entre sus brazos, mientras siente su respiración en una de sus orejas y le susurra- eres.. Mío...- Cloud trata de zafarse, para luego despertar en su cama a media noche, agitado y asustado, vuelve a acostarse, no sabe que ocurrió, solo sabe que se sintió tan real, algo que nunca ha sentido desde que carga esa maldición en sus venas.

El día llegó, Cloud no se sentía bien, su cabeza retumbaba, era una migraña que no lo dejo ni disfrutar del desayuno, solo quería que todo se volviera silencio y oscuridad total, no podía seguir con su día planeado, ese sueño, lo perturbaba a cada segundo, con el dolor atormentándolo sentía que la sombra estaba sobre él, sentía como cada respiro hacia que su corazón punzara levemente, fue a la enfermería por unas aspirinas, y encontró a Pit sentado en la cama de la enfermería, observándolo, sus ojos opacos sin reacción alguna, solo miraba, como si supiera lo que le pasaba, pero sin decir nada, Cloud sintió la mirada de Pit, pudo deducir que él sabía que él tenía un pacto con el gran mal del torneo, salió de allí, para caminar por los pasillos, donde empezaron a escucharse rumores, al parecer Darkpit, no encontraba por ninguna parte a palutena, nadie la había visto, era muy extraño para alguien tan escandalosa, Ganondorf y Samus sentados en un gran sillón junto al reloj de la sala principal, lo más extraño es verlos tomados de la mano, pero de una manera no practica, es como si la sujetara, tratando de evitar algo, Cloud miro a Samus, y Samus lo miró, notando un brillo en su mirada, una gran luz, como la mirada de Pit, Cloud se desconcertó y empezó a caminar rápidamente, fue entonces que Ganondorf le habló- tanta prisa llevas Cloud? tendrás un gran combate mañana, me pregunto si Sephiroth lo hubiera aprobado- y sonrió maliciosamente- Cloud volteó para contestarle- no vuelvas a decir su nombre!- y camino alejándose de ellos, llego a su habitación, ya siendo de tarde, no quería salir de allí, empezó a pensar lo que vio en Pit, ella tenía el resplandor de palutena, pero cómo?, lastimar a Pit de esa forma!, sabía que ese trato estaba siendo más peligroso de lo que creía, pero necesitaba esa espada, a toda costa.

Sentado sobre su cama, dejo caerse, para ver el techo, donde vio una espina negra colocado en un círculo rojo, se levantó de la cama para subirse y tomarla del techo, la vio detenidamente y tenía grabado extraño quizas lenguaje gerudo, al parecer es lo que usara para dañarlo, Ganondorf confiaba en él, y eso era buena señal para tener la espada, con la espina en su mano, la voz le volvió a hablar para luego tornarse frente a Cloud - sabe que lo harás!, siempre has sido bueno obedeciendo a tus amos, pero aun así, no consiento el que me quieras cambiar por el hombre del desierto, me haces sentir celoso- Cloud escucho lo que decía la sombra, trato de volver a repetir lo que Zack le dijo, pero no resultaba, dejo caer la espina al suelo, cuando vio como la habitación se contraía y el ente de oscuridad se dirigía hacia él, entre más se acercaba más podía ver quien era su acosador, aunque él lo sabía, no podía soportar la idea de estar en la misma habitación con él, casi paralizado por lo que veía la sombra le dijo- si esta va a ser nuestra despedida, quiero que ese tiempo sea de calidad, por que tenerte será mi gran trofeo- en cuanto dijo esas palabras la sombra dejo mostrar a un hombre alto de cabellos blancos resplandecientes, su piel tan blanca y tersa, tonificada, y una mirada de una malicia pervertida y despiadada, se acercó a su cara para decir- ahora te daré una razón para deshacerte de mí-.

Rozó sus labios contra los de Cloud, y le dijo- puedes sentirlo?-, Cloud se paralizó, no podría creer que pudiera estar frente a él, el mal que tuvo que detener y destruir, habiendo fallado, tratando de erradicarlo, ya que siendo soldado de shynra las células de jenova están en el, Zack se lo advirtió pero el quería ser el más fuerte como su gran ídolo, su inspiración, el héroe de la gran katana, y que después de lo que sucedió ya no había vuelta atrás, y ahora estaba pagando sus decisiones, Sephiroth estaba frente a él, y no había escapatoria, él lo sujetó fuertemente para aventarlo a la cama y no podía creer que estaba sucediendo, el vio cómo se acercaba mientras se quitaba su gabardina de cuero, mientras se colocaba sobre el para empezar abriendo el cierre de su chaleco, Cloud con una mirada en shock, Sephiroth colocaba su mano sobre el pecho joven y terso de quien poseería, lo acariciaba tiernamente, mientras le decía:-siempre me admiraste, me idolatrabas, perdóname, pero Zack te opacaba, él siempre se imponía ante mí, era muy orgulloso y muy recto, lástima que no pudo contenerme, nos hubiéramos divertido juntos los tres ahora...- se acercó a su mejilla para darle un delicado beso, para bajar a su cuello y luego reposar sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba los latidos de su corazón que eran muy rápidos, lo miró, y acarició su pecho, y dijo:- tranquilo, relájate, así será más placentero- entonces su mano empezó a bajar a sus pantalones, donde se oyó el ruido del zipper, Cloud podía sentir la mano recorriendo su entrepierna, acariciando, podía sentir la sensación placentera que producía, pero saber quién era que lo hacía, lo cambiaba a rechazarlo, pero su cuerpo no podía mentir, estaba en el lugar correcto, entonces hizo lo que Sephiroth nunca pensó oír, Cloud gimió, y lo sorprendió, pero confirmaba que estaba listo para pasar a la siguiente fase, Sephiroth le rompió el pantalón para poder ver el delicado miembro erecto y lubricado, puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Cloud recorriendo hasta sus piernas donde dijo- quiero saborear tu heroísmo- tomó el miembro con su mano y sosteniéndolo con su dedo pulgar, se acercó, y lo lamió como un helado derritiéndose, mientras su lengua jugaba con la punta del miembro de Cloud, con la otra mano sostenía sus testículos, que jugaba como si fueran esferas de stress, Cloud gime con más fuerza, Sephiroth, no se contiene y lo succiona con fuerza, la cara de Cloud estaba tan sonrojada y sus gemidos eran incontenibles, su mano dejo su testículos y empezó a acariciar su abdomen y las piernas de Cloud se levantaban, Cloud sentía la boca cálida y húmeda, y la lengua que jugaba con su miembro, lo bien que se sentía, sus orejas estaban rojas y calientes, por más que trataba de contenerse, la sensación era tan placentera, era un sentimiento indescriptible, ver como el ángel de una sola ala, su némesis, lo complacía, las manos blancas y suaves en el cuerpo del muchacho, se aferraban, con más fuerza y hasta que no pudo más, y sintió como sus fluidos salían de él, para ser saboreado por el hombre de cabellos blancos como si fuera el más delicioso mangar en su boca.

Sephiroth, dejo de succionar, para luego limpiarse la boca con el brazo, sonrió al ver a el muchacho, agitado, sonrojado y jadeando rápidamente, lo había conseguido, lo miró y dijo:- lo ves, lo haz disfrutado tanto, ¿que pensaría Tifa o Aerith?, ellas no pudieron hacer lo que yo hice, dos amores no correspondidos y tú me lo has dado a mí, no sé por qué quieres deshacerte de mí, somos tal para cual, la destrucción esta en nuestra sangre, vivo en ti, y ahora que tengo suficiente fuerza, aprovechare la oportunidad que me han dado-, aun sujetándolo Sephiroth toma el rostro de Cloud para darle un beso apasionado y húmedo, lo mira y dice:- realmente piensas que podrás deshacerte de mí?- a lo que Cloud contesta- si!, te destruiré!- Sephiroth ríe, mientras suelta a Cloud de su paralisis, donde se despierta desnudo y manchado de sus fluidos, solo en su habitación, con la espina en su mano, Cloud mira la espina, y en su pensamiento oye a Sephiroth reírse aun, sujeta la espina con fuerza y dice:- tendré esa espada, por todas las maneras que haya!, perdóname Link, tú no sabes lo que yo sufro-.

Por la mañana, se comenta que es el encuentro de link y Cloud, por los pasillos se comenta que será una pelea épica, algunos hacen apuestas, Cloud toma su espada, la coloca en su espalda y camina mientras que la espina la esconde en su gabardina y piensa "por fin seré libre", Link sale a toda prisa con un pan a medio comer en la boca, mientras Lucina le desea toda la suerte del universo, aun caminando por los pasillos Cloud mira de reojo a su alrededor para notar a Ganondorf mirándolo y a Samus con su armadura blanca, al pasar por donde están ellos, Ganondorf dice:- cumple tus sueños.. Héroe...- mientras Cloud se alejaba al gran duelo.

* * *

*lo sé, pero me gusto la idea de darles descendencia a esta pareja, serian tan poderosos.

** y disculpen pero no soy buena con los relatos yaoi.


End file.
